Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging technique used to diagnose many types of injuries and conditions. An MRI system typically includes a main magnet generating a main magnetic field within an examination region. The magnet is typically arranged so that it surrounds a patient positioned on a patient table. An imaging area of a MRI apparatus is typically limited because the magnet size cannot be easily increased without reducing image quality and the imaging area occupies only a portion of the space within the main magnet. For example, a MRI apparatus with a 70 cm diameter magnet can have an imaging area approximately 60 cm in diameter centered within the main magnet, with a homogeneous imaging area only about 45 cm in diameter centered within the imaging area. Larger patients may present difficulties with such systems as it may be difficult for them to be comfortably situated inside the magnet and to position the portion of anatomy to be imaged within the homogeneous imaging area or even within the imaging area. To obtain images, MR-coils are positioned over the anatomy to be imaged. However, these MR-coils further reduce the usable space within the bore of the MRI apparatus.
The coils of MRI systems should preferably be maintained a certain distance from the magnet. This has generally been addressed by using a separate fixture to position the coils on the patient table.